AtoTezuFUji
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Atobe and Fuji have some fun with Tezuka


_**This is my very first fic for prince of tennis. I Hope You all enjoy!**_

Tezuka fiddled with the short skirt that was covering his legs. Outside the door was one of his boyfriends. Now normally he wouldn't be putting on a skirt seeing as he was a man but there was always an exception to every rule. Both his boyfriends had managed to convince him to where this minuscule piece of black fabric that they happen to call a skirt.

"Kunimitsu you're going to have to come out sometime!" Atobe called in a sign-song voice from the other side of the door.

Sighing Tezuka gently started to push the door open. Standing in front of the doorway in all his glory was Tezuka in a short black school girl skirt with a matching black tie and a button-up t-shirt.

Atobe smirked from where he was lounging on the bed. Motioning Tezuka over to the bed he spread his legs and waited for the younger male to crawl in between them. Gently pulling Tezuka towards his chest Atobe flipped up the back of the black skirt and hooked his index fingers up into the two leg holes and gently pulled the silk panties up in between Tezuka two cheeks.

Laughing gently at the moan that was drawn out from his lover he pulled a bit harder before finally letting the soft panties snap back against the soft skin.

Tezuka reached back to pull out the silky fabric only to have his wrists captured in Atobe hands and brought up to his chest. Then Atobe pulled out a pair of purple fuzzy handcuff and quickly moved of the bed to intertwine the handcuffs threw the headboard before putting sliding each handcuff onto Tezuka wrists.

Smirking slightly Atobe walked over to a dark purple chest set up in the far corner of the room.

"Now Kunimitsu you've been a very bad boy today, putting on such a small skirt." Atobe tutted as he pulled out a large flat paddle with the words '**UKE' **written on them in bold black letters.

"And you know bad boys have to be punished." He exclaimed as he raised the paddle up high before letting it swing down and hit the two soft cheeks that had been left exposed by the wedgieing.

Tezuka yelped softy at the first blow. He could feel the sting of the wooden paddle as it smacked his bottom. Each time the paddle rained down on a different part of his ass each time, painting the once pale cheeks a right red and causing Tezuka pain.

Atobe kept on spanking till Tezuka's pert bottom was a fiery red and Tezuka was on the verge of crying. Finally he set the paddle down and moved onto the bed to gently caress the bright red tender skin. Leaning down to kiss the other males butt he smiled slightly against the taunt skin when he heard a slight gasp coming from Tezuka.

"Well Well Well What do we have here?" Fuji questioned as he stepped into the room. Shutting the door he walked over to his two lovers. He slid onto the bed behind Tezuka and gently ghosted is finger over the abused flesh.

Tezuka moaned gently as his rear was caressed and molded between Fuji's thin fingers.

"I just got done punishing him." Atobe stated as he tilted Fuji's head back to kiss him.

"Mmm I think he needs a bit more punishment, don't you?" Fuji said as he walked back over to the purple chest and pulled out a thick black vibrator.

Walking back to the bed Fuji quickly lubed up the vibrator then without even preparing Tezuka he thrust the vibrator up into the puckered pink entrance and set the setting to high.

Letting out a uncharacteristic squeal at the rough treatment Tezuka whined as the vibrator continued to pulsed against his prostate. He could feel the weird sensation of the silk panties fabric brushing against his inner walls.

Fuji smiled as he pulled and pushed the vibrator in and out of Tezuka's tight channel. Leaning back he kissed Atobe's soft lips before turning his attention back to Tezuka.

"You don't feel left out do you ,love?" Fuji asked Atobe as he absentmindedly toyed with Tezuka pushing him towards the edge only to draw back so that he didn't climax.

"I got my share when I spanked him." Atobe said before climbing up the bed to lay with his head between Tezuka's pale thighs.

Swiftly Atobe took Tezuka's swollen member into his mouth thoroughly enjoying the loud moan that was drawn out from his lover.

"H-ah" Tezuka breathed as he was tortured by his two lovers. He never did know how they managed to get him to do this over and over again.

Tezuka whined as he was pushed further and further towards his climax. Gasping he pressed his length into Atobe's mouth as he shuddered and climaxed.

Swallowing all of the other man's essence Atobe quickly pulled himself up from under the other mans thighs. Doing his best to be gentle he crawled up to where Tezuka was handcuffed to the bed and released Tezuka from the handcuffs.

Tezuka curled his now free arms towards his chest and then slowly drew his legs up till he was curled in on himself resembling sort of a ball.

"Babe, you ok?" He asked slowly placing his hand on Tezuka's shoulder and started rubbing it trying to sooth his lover.

" 'M Tired" Tezuka said in a hoarse voice before gently shutting his yes.

Fuji then joined them back on the bed after having out the toys away. He pushed Atobe to lay down next to Tezuka and then got on the opposite side of Tezuka. Cuddling up to his worn out lovers back he pulled the blanket over all three of them and drifted slowly off to sleep.

_**Thank you for reading. don't forget to leave a review!**_


End file.
